Pariapuria
|Statut = |Faible contre = |Signe Faiblesse = Boîte |Mouvement Clef = Tacle Sauté |Habitats = Canyon Région Montagneuse Île Tropicale |Taille Monstre = 2612.2 1406.6 |Monstres liés = Tigrex |Génération = Frontier }} Le Pariapuria est une wyverne volante à quatre pattes qui vit dans les cavernes humides du Canyon. Le Pariapuria est apparu pour la première fois dans la mise à jour de Monster Hunter Frontier 5.0. Il a une longue langue bleue et une longue queue utilisée pour se propulser dans l'eau. On peut le combattre au HR31+ __TOC__ Physiologie Le Pariapuria est une quadrupède, amphibienne wyverne volante. It is a big, glutton, and disgusting on its behaviour. Its head shaped flat with 6 "Fins", a long blue tongue, and big mouth. Its body mostly colored dark brown and brown scales, and milk white hide on its under part of the body. Its back shaped similarly to a Tigrex with 2 "fins" protruding out. Its front legs have 3 claws, 1 phalanx, and a spikes on the phalanx, all of the claws and spikes on the phalanx are colored orange. Its wing membrane are colorful, black, blue, orange, and yellow in order. Its back legs have 4 claws. Its tail are big and long tail, with a white membrane flowing on its side of tail. Although it is a Flying Wyvern, Pariapuria shares some physical resemblance to a Leviathan, due to its living place, and semi-fins body part. Capacités Pariapuria has the ability to inflict Soiled status. Pariapuria has the ability to throw rock boulders and bite charging (Which Pariapuria's head will stuck when it is charging to a ledge) similar to Tigrex. Comportement Pariapuria is a glutton, continuously eating anything around it, eating too much makes it vomit. It borrows some attacks from Tigrex, including the boulder throw and charges. However, Pariapuria's signature ability is regurgitating the food it ate. When this is done sometimes pieces of its insides are also released which hunters may gather for extra rewards. Pariapuria also one of the monsters that will eat any kind of meat. It has the unique behavior of being able to be fed by hunters by them placing meat and letting it try to charge at them since Pariapuria charges its mouth first. Its drool color will indicate what type of meat he is hungry for. Giving it the wrong type of meat when it eats will make it pause and smash the ground causing a quake followed by some weird flopping around like its having a fit. Once Pariapuria's is full it will walk around moaning with a bulged belly acting as if no one is there until it digests. Attacking it and making it flinch in this state will make it mad and unable to digest. Instead it will use the contents of its stomach as a weapon. Another unusual aspect is Pariapuria does not get enraged. Habitats Pariapuria is mainly found in the Canyon, Highland, and the Tide Island. Autre formes (sauf sous-espèces) Hard Core (HC) Pariapuria It is first able to be hunted at SR31+ HC Pariapuria hasn't had much of a body shape change but he does have quite a color change. Its ears, fins, back spikes and protrusions from the sides of its jaw are now red. Its eyes are a more bright yellow and its claws are pink. Its mouth is a unusual blue and its tongue seems to be more bright in color. New behavior is it will do less charging making it harder to trick into eating meat, can use barf attacks without having to be fed first and being overall more aggressive. New attacks include two new suction attacks that when a hunter is sucked in they are pulled at high speed unable to run out of close to its mouth followed by it spitting a huge chunk of barf that if hits causes soiled status and a fatigue drunken looking walk. Both these status affects can get cure by deodorant. First of its suction attacks is strait forward direction while the second he turns its head from left to right trying to catch multiple hunters in its mouths wind vortex. Another new attack is quickly stuffing rocks into its mouth then spitting them in a wide forward direction causing multiple hits and KO. Though with all these facts HC Pariapuria is considered a weakling for its rank. Pariapuria Suprême It is able to be hunted at SR300 This monster of nightmares is a even stronger version than Hard Core known for its all out disturbing look, behavior, red eye glow trail and blood filled mouth complete with living in a cave found eating dead Bulldromes with the theme music named after being deep in hell. Its speed and power are insanely increased and is no longer the weakling it once was considered. It now has many new abilities that both amaze and disgust many. Not even 1000 defense will save you from this monster. Many recommend the Guts skill. Appearance changes are quite obvious but to note, scars all over the body, blood stained mouth, blood stained claws, various blood stains on across the whole body, purple tint in various locations, more darker red tins on wings and pale red eyes that leave a trail or red much like a enraged Nargacuga. New behavior includes extremely fast charging mouth first, when it does its rock spit into the air it makes extra rocks cave in from the roof that cause KO and its barf is mixed in with the rocks causing soiled status, after using the rock spit and baring into the air it has coated its self with barf of either Poison, Paralysis or Sleep causing liquid and will cause these status attacks from randomly bumping into you any time, it will do the original Pariapuria's jumping attack after jumping backwards to reach its target, instead of status causing barf coating near death it will make a red power coating to make up for not having a rage mode and various new moves. New attacks include Double slide side bites that drop rocks out of his mouth to his left and right causing KO following by a super high speed charge destroying the ground and if it hits a wall will cause more cave in rocks from the roof to fall that cause KO, A sickly green slightly slow sweeping wide barf beam that causes soiled and drunken like walking, sucking in all hunters in the area to under it followed by jumping into the air spitting a giant ball of green slime that causes soiled and drunken like walking beneath then glides away, Jumping into the air causing Dragon strength wind as it jumps knocking victims over then slamming down on them with incredible force! and a near death flying attack surprising many that it can actually lift off the ground though it appears to be struggling then landing on a targeted player no matter how far away they are it will instantly fly crash at amazing speed across the whole room with incredible force. With all this in note many hunters still face this monster repeatedly due to the great value of its materials for upgrading equipment. Stratégie de nourriture Pariapuria is a glutton, eating any placed meat at any time of battle. Some items, such as Acid, can only be carved from Pariapuria's vomit. The main problem with this is getting it to vomit without unwanted effects from eating too many meats of the same kind. Pariapuria will attack violently if it eats the wrong kind of meat. To determine what is the right kind of meat, one must check Pariapuria's saliva color, and place the meat with the same color as the saliva (e.g., if its purple saliva, poisoned meat will be placed). If it eats the meat, it will become calm and just walk around for a while (similarly to a calm Espinas), making it possible for the hunter to attack without the worry of getting hit. Because of this, Pariapuria can be easy to hunt if fed the right kind of meat. Apparitions en jeu Description en jeu Quête(s) Notes Catégorie:Monstres Catégorie:Grand monstre Catégorie:Ébauche Catégorie:MHF - Monstres Catégorie:Wyvernes volantes